1. Technical Field
The technical field relates to a touch panel mainly used for operating various types of electronic devices and to a method of producing the touch panel.
2. Background Art
In recent years, electronic devices such as a mobile phone and an electronic camera have achieved higher functionality and diversification in various types. Following this trend, devices having a light-transmissive touch panel attached on the front surface of the display element such as a liquid crystal display element have been increasing. When using such a device, a user touches the touch panel with his or her finger or something else while viewing images on the display element behind the touch panel through the touch panel to change various functions of the device. This situation demands a touch panel easy to view and reliably operable.